


spill yourself in fearing to be spilt

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Even tries to pull away, tries to make some room, but he can’t. Isak’s so warm beneath his hand, and the sound of his laughter pricks at Even’s skin, and the thought of leaving to let some strange boy revel in it all - Even can’t move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the upcoming posting spam, just gathering some more short fics off my Tumblr.
> 
> This one was from an anonymous prompt, 'someone flirts with Isak and Even gets jealous/possessive'. Title from a reworked Shaskespeare quote.

For a moment, or two, Even just watches. Jonas and Mahdi are arguing about a girl across the room, and Magnus is madly texting Vilde to find out how long she’s going to be, and Isak -  Isak is talking to a boy. He has short hair and dark skin and he’s wearing reading glasses that he has to keep pushing back up his nose.

He’s cute.

“That’s Arvid,” Sana says quietly into Even’s ear, suddenly next to him. He jumps with his surprise and Sana smiles. “He’s in our biology class.”  


“Oh.” Even feels suddenly stupid. Isak has a lot of friends. He talks to a lot of people. It doesn’t bother Even. It _shouldn’t_. “Nice guy?”

“Very,” Sana says, an affirmative dip of her head and a knowing smile. She’s switched on, Sana, she watches, and she understands. Even likes that about her. Not many people are so _present_. “You should go say hello.”  


“No, no, they’re talking.”  


“Right. _Just_ talking. I’m sure they won’t mind.”  


Even knows a lot about Isak. He knows big things, like the lies he once told and how the truth of it ate away at him for a long time. He knows the little things like how he likes his tea and coffee, and where to press his fingers to make him laugh, or to make him gasp, or to make him beg for more.

He knows the _real_ things, like how Isak would never touch another guy as long as he was with Even. How Even has nothing to worry about. He _knows_. 

And yet.

“Halla,” Even says when he goes over to greet them, putting a hand on Isak’s back and pressing his mouth to Isak’s jaw. He just breathes him in for a moment, the familiar smell, the coming home.  


“Uh, hi,” Isak says with an awkward laugh, squirming to get some space and introduce his friend. “Arvid, this is Even. Even this is Arvid.”  


“Hi,” Even says with a smile, shaking the boy’s hand. He has nice eyes, and a sweet smile and the sudden need to step away from this clutches at Even’s throat. “Nice to meet you.”  


“You too,” Arvid says with a nod.   


Even tries to pull away, tries to make some room, but he can’t. Isak’s so warm beneath his hand, and the sound of his laughter pricks at Even’s skin, and the thought of leaving to let some strange boy revel in it all - Even can’t move. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Isak scolds when Arvid politely leaves the conversation, roughly jabbing at Even’s shoulder. Even grins at him, trying to lighten the mood, but he knows it’s too late now. The credits are rolling on Even’s Weird Jealous Episode, he can’t hide from the critical review.   


“What?”  


“Seriously? Jesus, come on.”  


Isak pushes Even all the way to his bedroom, ignoring Magnus’ catcalls and slamming the door behind them. He’s not wearing his snap-back tonight, and his hair looks so soft, and Even so desperately wants to run his hands through it.  _Shit_. He’s always so desperate for Isak.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts, before Isak can start on him. “I don’t know what that was about. I just saw you talking to a cute boy and I got all…”

“What? Territorial? God, Even, I’m not something you can just piss on whenever you think someone’s getting too close!”

“I know that! I wasn’t trying to …”

“Scare him off? Because you did.”

“I’m sorry, Isak,” Even says again, softly, crowding close to Isak and Isak letting him. He rests their foreheads together, and tugs at the front of isak’s t-shirt and listens to Isak’s annoyed little sigh. “He seems like a nice guy.”  


“He is,” Isak mutters at the ground. “He lets us borrow his notes sometimes. And all his school stuff has Star Wars all over it.”  


Even laughs. “That’s cool.”

“I’m only friends with cool people,” Isak tells him matter-of-factly, tilting his head back.   


“That’s true. You were just friends with me once.”  


Isak scoffs. “We were never just friends.”

“No,” Even agrees. and watches as Isak’s eyes go a little darker, as his tongue plays at the corner of his mouth. “You’re right.” 

Even imagines there’s plenty of reasons to feel jealous. He might have self doubt - some days he’s just waiting for Isak to say he’s had enough - or he might have distrust or he might be some twisted version of both. Entitled, possessive, _territorial_. 

Except it’s none of that, really, it’s just.

“Sometimes I want you so much my head can’t keep up with my body,” Even tells him, dragging his thumb across Isak’s cheek, pulling him closer. “I know I shouldn’t say things, or do things, but I see you and I want you and nothing else matters.”  


“Okay,” is all Isak says, eyelashes fluttering and mouth slightly open. Even traces his bottom lip with a finger, pink and wet and wanting. His hand trails down over Isak’s jaw and his neck and he holds.  


“So I just - when I saw you talking to your friend I just wanted that to be me. I didn’t want to make him go away, I didn’t think you suddenly liked him better, I didn’t think anything bad was going to happen - I just _wanted that to be me_.”  


Even presses his nose in close, feeling the dip of Isak’s throat beneath his hand. “Do you know what I mean?”  


“Yeah. I think.”  


Even tries to gather him closer, always wants him closer. Maybe this is possessiveness, or maybe he’s just possessed - he’s never had a love that haunts him like this.“I’m sorry,” he says, honestly, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead, and his cheek and his chin. “I am,” he tells him again, both hands at his face and bracing.  


“Don’t do it again,” Isak tells him, but it’s breathless and pulling and he’s opening his mouth for another kiss, wet and warm and beautiful. Even pushes in and Isak bows back and they tumble onto the bed with rattling laughter.  


“It’s always you,” Isak promises, and Even knows what he means. They don’t talk about forever, but they always say _right now_. And right now it’s just this. And just them.  


So Even holds on tight.


End file.
